


Hotel Room Rendezvous

by rockland



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1950s AU, AND GAY, Eddie is in love, M/M, Reddie, Richie is a radio show host, mentions of explicit content, short but so sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockland/pseuds/rockland
Summary: It's 1954 and hopeless Eddie Kaspbrak with the help of fate meets the man that he has fallen for just by hearing his voice for an hour every night.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Hotel Room Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> wowza first reddie fic on here-oop
> 
> enjoy and check out this art that inspired me to write this
> 
> https://bennearte.tumblr.com/post/189234750443/i-was-searching-for-old-images-from-my-country

_**December, 1954** _

As he finished cleaning the dishes from dinner, Eddie kept his eyes focused on the wall clock above the oven. It was currently 6:54 and Eddie had pressing plans at 7:00. Myra would complain about his rushed behaviors as the time would get closer to 7:00, telling him that he was being ridiculous. But he doesn’t think he was, he lets Myra have her things that make her happy and no matter how stupid it may be Eddie keeps his mouth shut. It was a radio show that has gained Eddie’s attention and adoration, some man that would tell terrible jokes that Eddie would roll his eyes at and would talk about current events with terrible accents. It was truly a stupid show and Eddie often questions why he enjoys it so much but the man’s name, his voice, his jokes just seem so familiar to him. He was in his chair now, hands dry, stomach full, and a smile on his face as he turned on the small radio placed by his chair on a stand. There were still two minutes left till the show started and Eddie sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking around the room. Myra was sitting on the couch opposite him with a ball of yarn to her as she was working on a new project, her feet up on the coffee table and Eddie slyly grimaced at her before his eyes left her. The room was full of tacky, dull furniture from Myra’s parents and her paintings hung from the walls. He squinted at one that was by the front door, still not understanding what it was supposed to be. Closing his eyes, he brought his hands up and wiped whatever her was feeling from them. Suddenly a voice broke out over the speakers.

_“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am Richie Tozier and you… you’re welcome to the worst radio program!”_ Eddie snickered at the line that was said at the beginning of each show and gave all his attention to the man talking. _“So as many as you may know, the famous witch hunt is over! Thank God because now that McCarthy can stop sending his people on broomsticks after me!”_ He laughed at his own joke, even though it was terrible Eddie enjoyed it. He went on telling jokes of the current news, even some stupid jokes out of nowhere, and every so often he would stop talking to poor him self something to drink and Eddie could hear him breathing, him drinking whatever he was drinking and Eddie felt himself getting warmer. _“Well that’s all folks!”_ He called out in a Porky Pig voice and snorted. _“Same time tomorrow yeah?”_ And then it was over. Myra smiled over at Eddie, his eyes saying, hinting at something but Eddie acted as if he couldn’t tell and excused himself to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood there as the hot water poured down on him, his mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being that radio room where Richie would be standing, a smile on his blurred face for Eddie couldn’t imagine whoever that deep voice would belong to. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as his mind flooded of the voice talking to him, whispering in his ear, telling him how good he looked, his mind took control as he trailed his hand down his chest to his cock to relieve himself of his fantasies of the faceless radio host.

_**Christmas Eve, 1954** _

“Oh Eddie!” Myra called out from the kitchen, “Eddie, Jack is on the phone he says it’s an emergency!” Eddie sighed, getting up from his chair to make his way to where Myra was standing with the phone in her hand. He took it from her and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Yeah Jack?” He asked, his voice irritated.

“Oh Eddie a new client is flying into town tonight and needs a ride to his hotel. You have to go get him from LGA at 7:00!”

“Okay okay I will. What’s his name?”

“Richard.”

Eddie began to shiver as he has been standing outside of the airport for almost half an hour now, the client’s name on a paper in front of him between his gloved hands. Eventually a burst of people rushed out the doors, presents in their arms and suitcases in their hands. The crowd eventually passed and a man walked up to him as Eddie continued to look for this Richard.

“Uh hello?” The man said, his voice questioning his own greeting.

“Richard?” Eddie asked, raking him up and down. The man was much taller than Eddie, his dark hair curling to the bottom of his ears, thick frames covering his face, and a sweater on. “You know it’s like negative something out right? What the hell are you wearing?” The man laughed.

“I know, I had a jacket and whatnot in my suitcase but lucky me the airport lost my bag so here I am.” Eddie smiled, his chest suddenly feeling heavy. He turned his heels and made his way towards the town car, the man following close behind, he could hear the clicking of his shoes. Opening the door for him, Richard smiled at him, his eyes squinting before sitting down. A cloud of fog left Eddie’s mouth as he let out a heavy breathe before making it to his side of the car.

“What did you say you did?” Eddie asked once he got into the car and started the engine.

“I didn’t.” He answered, a grin dancing on his lips. “I’m a radio show host though. Doubt that you’ve heard it.” Eddie’s eyes grew wide and all of sudden his mouth went dry. He whipped his head around looking at the man.

“You’re Richie Tozier?” He yelled out in question, his cheeks red as the memories of thinking of this man’s voice alone would get him off. He nodded at Eddie causing the man to fall back against his seat. He gasped and continued until he was able to grab his inhaler from his coat pocket with shaky hands. Closing his eyes he started to steady his breathing.

“Guessing you’re a fan,” he said, a laugh escaping his lips. “It’s always nice to meet a fa-”

“Your show is the only thing that brings me happiness anymore.”

“Excuse me?” Richie asked, leaning forward to look at the man who was supposed to be driving him.

“I’m sorry wow I am just- I’m sorry.” He managed before starting to drive towards the hotel Jack had told him earlier. The car ride was silent, Eddie could feel his cheeks burning and felt like a fool. That thought has never come to him before, what brought it out now. He didn’t even think of the comment, it just kind of . . . happened. He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He hopped out of the car and walked over to the other side where Richie was sitting. Opening the door Eddie plastered a smile on his face and kept his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at the man again.

“Thank you sir, have a nice night.” Eddie said, his nose pointing up. When he didn’t hear anything he opened one eye to see Richie standing there, his back leaning against the car, a smile on his face. One that scared but also excited Eddie. He felt a chill down his spine as he looked at the man fully. Eddie swore that the other man could hear his heart thumping, God he was a fool.

“Would you like to join me for a drink?” He asked, flabbergasting Eddie.

“Excuse me?” He squeaked.

“You heard me. Come up with me, have a few drinks, and you can tell me why enjoy the show so much.” Eddie let out a small okay before he followed Richie into the hotel. The taller man turned around to look at him every so often and each time Eddie felt like he was going to trip over his own feet.

Once the door of Richie’s hotel room door closed, Eddie was pushed up against it, Richie’s arms on both sides of his head. Eddie gulped as he looked up to the mean, his body aching. Before he could say anything or at least attempt to, Richie’s cold lips were pressed to his, pressing him harder into the door. Eddie’s eyes slowly closed before he brought his hands up to the man’s unruly hair and tugged on it, hard. A moan slipped out of the man’s mouth and Eddie felt a wave of courage wave over him. He tugged at his hair again and pressed his knee against the inside of Richie’s thigh. The man broke the kiss to let out a deep moan as he threw his head back. “Fuck,” he groaned looking back down at Eddie. “I didn’t even get your name Doll face.”

_**January, 1955** _

_“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am Richie Tozier and you… you’re welcome to the worst radio program! Today is going to be the last episode for awhile.”_ Eddie’s eyes snapped to where the radio was and Myra look confused. _“Yeah, you heard me right. I’m going to be moving to the Big Apple this weekend and then I’ll be recording there. Okay, let’s have a little Tozier Talk alright. On Christmas Eve I met someone, yes yes you can awe. And they live in the Big Apple and I feel like wow I’m nervous just talking about it because I know that you’re listening Doll face. I have found the love of my life and I can’t go another minute without them.”_

_**Christmas Eve, 1954** _

Cigarette smoke filled the room as Richie let one dangle between his swollen lips. Eddie was looking up at him, his head resting on the man’s chest. Richie’s hand was running through his sweat drenched hair, curling the ends around his fingers that were just moments earlier doing much dirtier things. He let out a content sigh as he pecked Richie’s chest, rubbing his fingers up and down his side. Richie looked down at him, a smile on his face. “Can I say something crazy?” Richie said. “Of course.” “I feel kind of like, you make me want to quit everything and never leave this bed with you right here. I just feel like-oh I don’t know.” “Rich,” “I want to know everything about you, you give me this rush of adrenaline and the way you’re looking at me right now makes me want to flip you over but I probably can’t move that fast anymore, getting a bit old these days.” Eddie laughed and Richie smiled. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, brushing his finger across Eddie’s cheek. The two sat there for the next three hours talking about anything that came to mind and when Eddie said that he was married Richie simply laughed and when Richie said that he grew up in a small town in Maine, Eddie felt a bit dizzy but listened nonetheless. When Eddie got home around two a.m he was expecting Myra to be sitting there waiting but she wasn’t, there was simply a note on the coffee table telling him to sleep on the couch.

_**January, 1955** _

_“Doll face, I know when you and everyone is going to be listening to this recording it’s Sunday. I’m here, meet me in our room.”_ Eddie gasped, standing up straight, his eyes wide. _“It’s been fun everyone and for now, th-that’s all folks!”_ He called out in his Porky Pig voice again and Eddie smiled.

“Eddie-Bear? What are you doing?” She asked, her voice rising.

“I have to go Myra,” he answered as he made his way up the stairs to their room. She continued to call his name as he started packing his bags but all that he could hear was Richie’s voice in his ear. Him calling him Doll face and pulling him close, how his lips taste like cigarettes and coffee, and that he’s waiting for him, right now. He buckled the suitcase before running down the stairs.

“Eddie! Eddie! Where are you going, why are your bags packed?”

“I’m leaving Myra, I-” He paused for a moment to try and think of how to explain this but he couldn’t, it was too much and we couldn’t wait a moment longer. So rather than answering her, he took off his ring and placed it on the kitchen table before walking out of the house, her voices following him.

There was a key left for him at the front desk and when he entered the room, Richie was lying on the bed, boxes of chocolates and roses placed around him and throughout the room.

“Rich,” he let out before closing the door and making his way over to the man.

“Doll face, about time you showed up, though I was gonna have to eat all this chocolate myself.” Eddie laughed before joining him on the bed, opening one of the many boxes and grabbing a piece.

“Here,” he whispered as he pressed the chocolate to the other man’s mouth who accept it, his tongue grazing Eddie’s finger. Eddie smiled for a brief moment before leaning down to capture the other man’s lips and get a taste of the chocolate for himself.


End file.
